Secrets
by DerpTurtle
Summary: Derpkenz finds out her own past is missing from a strange accident. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, will help her through her journey, and slowly one by one, find the missing pieces, and find the truth. But, The turtles may know much about Derp, but one thing remains unknown.
1. Past 1

_I ran around the field chasing little, bright firefly's, not too far from the tent. They were quicker then the swing of my arm. "Hey..." I mumbled as one flew past my face. I began chasing it, not knowing where it was going. "Come back here!" I yelled at it. I then jumped up and clap the firefly into my grasp. "I got you..." I smiled and I sat down in the grass. I took a peek in my hands and the lights flickered. I giggled at the sight._

_"Derp...?" A quiet voice spoke behind me. I slowly turned my head to a tall man with a purple suit and top hat. His black hair is visible to the sides "Why are you out here all alone..? weren't they watching you?" He spoke as he crouched down to me._

_"Mhm..." I nodded with a smile. The man noticed a gleam of yellow light coming my grasp_

_"What do you have here?" He slowly took my hand and gently spread them apart from each other, watching the firefly rest at the palm of it. "My... isn't that pretty..?" He said in a gentle tone. _

_"Yea..." I replied and I watched the firefly fly from my hands and into the sky. "Bye bye..." I mumbled. The man watched as well and looked down to me. _

_"Its getting late. Why don't we go inside?" He asked in a polite voice._

_"Okay..." I replied with a long yawn. The man picked me up, stood and headed to the tent. Now the tent was a small one, about the size of an average bedroom. It was a reddish orange with white vertical striped. As he walked threw the opening, I saw a small bed, my size. beside it was a small night stand with a lamp on it. across the room as a small toy box and a dresser. The man took me over to the bed and layed me down. He put the covers over me and smiled. I looked at him and I pointed towards the toy box. "Teddy..." I whispered._

_"Of course," He walked over to the toy chest and picked a small brown teddy bear, resting on the top. As he walked back over, I tried making myself comfy. "Here you go." He handing the Teddy bear over and got on one knee. I smiled and hugged the Teddy bear. "Good night, Derp." he said with a joyful smile._

_"Good night, Zongit..." I whispered. _

_(Authors note: Now this isn't the ACTUAL chapter, this is just a memory. I'm going to do a backstory before each chapter. stay tuned for the next chapter!)_


	2. Chapter 1- Unusal

"...zzzzzz..." I lightly snored. I was asleep on the couch an hour after the turtles went out on their nightly patrol. only I and Master Splinter stayed doing our own as we pleased.

"WHERE HOME!" Mikey yelled, running in. Apparently ahead of the others. He ran past me going towards the fridge but stopped with a skid. He turned and looked at me and found me asleep.

"...zzzzzz..." again I lightly snored. Mikey had a grin on his face and grabbed a marker.

"Sleepy gets the marker~" He chuckled as he walked over to me and pops the cap off the marker.

Soon the turtles came home, Raph looked surprisingly tired

"Mikey where did-" Leo began but saw Mikey drawing on my face. "MIKEY!"

"DAAH!" Mikey jumped and threw the marker up. He quickly caught the marker and looked at Leo.

"Mikey, what do you think your doing?" Donnie said as he walked up to Mikey and saw marker all over my face. "Oohhh.."

"Hahahah..." Mikey laughed nervously.

"If she kills him, I'm not going to be apart of it." Raph said and collapsed on a bean bag. I soon wake up with a yawn.

"mmm..." I groan and I sit up with marker mustache and other doodles.

"ppffff..." Mikey covers his mouth and I give him a weird look in the face.

"what...?" I ask confused.

"Look in the mirror, Derp." Donnie says and points to the bathroom. I get up and I walk over to the bathroom and I look into the mirror.

"Better run..." Raph groans.

"MIKEEEYYY!" I SCREAM at the top of my lungs and I run out of the bathroom. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"DAAAH!" Mikey yells and begins running. Luckly I was able to tackle him.

"ASFNMJLeghtyTILHJQ3GTw2yu6tq3!" I yell and I slap Mikey. Both Leo and Donnie had to pull me off.

"Jeez dude! Don't be a Raph..." Mikey said and rubs his cheek.

"OH ILL SHOW YOU RAPH ALRIGHT!" I struggle In their grip. My eyes started to widen and a pain struck my head. "D...aaahh..." I groan. Mikey, Leo, and Donnie look at me, but Leo became wide eyes as he saw my left eye bleeding out.

"Uhh..! Donnie!" Leo yells. My other eye bleeds out as well, making Donnies eyes widen also.

"Oh my.." He says and stares at my eyes. I soon collapse with the sight of blur.

"Derp!" Mikey runs over. I groaned more and I see the sight of red coming down from my face. It was so much of a blur I couldn't tell what it was.

"DERP!" I heard Donnie yell, but it was faided. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt a sharp, strong pain in my chest and stomach. I could barely see what was happening, all the voice were faiding softer and softer by the second.

"MIKEY! GET MASTER SPLINTER!" I heard Leo yell, but barly. The sight of red covered my vision, Then everything went black.

_(Authors note: oh the joy of cliff hangers! :3 So yea here's Chapter 1! might be a couple of days for the next chapter, like... 3. o^o wish me luck)_


	3. Past 2

_The next morning I woke up with messy hair, and blurry vision. I sat up slowly trying to adjust to the light in my room. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, and I slid out of my bed. as I stepped out, I saw a bloody mess on the floor, as well has a dead, dark figure. I gasped and I backed to the side, terrified. "Wh... What... happened..." I mumbled to myself. this was at least the 7th time this month. I soon saw the Ringmaster (Zongit) Enter the tent, mostly covered in blood and his double bladed axe, sharp and bloody._

_"Derp..." He looked at me with a worried face. He walked up to be and bent down on one knee, and lifted my chin so we become face to face. "Are... you alright?" He started to frown because of the expression on my face. I slowly pointed to the dead body in my room._

_"What... happened..." I mumbled under my breathe. Most of the cast knew its wasn't right for a 5 year old girl, to see the gorey, bloody mess of died bodies, they knew I was too young. I watched him stand up, and walk over to the body, and then looked at me. _

_"Sweetie... your too young to understand, you know that... right?" He said in a calming voice. a voice so calm, it was hypnotic. I slowly nodded and I watched him drag the body out of my tent. I always wondered what he did to the died bodies. I ran to my dresser, and quickly dressed into my purple shirt, it felt like a dress to me, considering I was only 2ft tall. Pretty short for a little girl like me. I then quickly ran to my bed and pulled out an old suit case from under it. I opened it up, and it was filled with Knifes, Daggers, Acid, Venom, So many deadly and harmful stuff. I grabbed a belt and stuffed 7 daggers, two containers of the acid, smoke bombs, and small land minds. I knew it would be dangerous, considering that almost all crazy, twisted, and insane people are in the basement. But I was special. I get to sleep outside in my own mini room, which made me comfortable. I sneaked out of my tent, and grabbed a mini axe with a huge blade which I always hid. as I made my way to the tent, two, 10ft tall people, walked past, the entrance. I knew them well, but never knew there names. they barley talked, I wonder why. I quickly made my way to the 50ft tall circus tent. I really liked the orange and red striped, and the color full flags at the top. I glance to the side and see Zongit enter a room. I quickly follow without getting spotted by anyone. He was going to the basement, and I ready my dagger and continue following. I saw him stop near a door that says something like 'K330 975' , which I knew it said 'Keep out'. When he looked back, I wasn't there._

_"...Hm..." He said as if to be suspicious. He turned back around, and entered the room. I held tight onto the ceiling, and I dropped, landing on my face. I got up and I heard voices coming from the room. I slowly walked over to the room, and opened the door a small space, and peeked threw. My eyes widen with my pupil shrinking. _

_What I saw, I could never Un see... It was the most terrifying thing ive seen, all my life._


	4. Chapter 2- Awakening

"..." I wake up with a groan. I slowly sit up with my hands on my lap and I began looking around which seemed like the lab. "Wha...t happened..." I see myself on the table with a pillow and purple blanket. I slide myself to the side and I stand up slowly in the dimmed room. I look down and I see my arm and leg wrapped in bandages... how odd. I also notice that my left eye is covered by something. More bandages? I walked up to a mirror to find there **were** bandages, wrapped around my head with blood stains. I hear a door open from behind and I turn around quickly. "... Leo?" I watch Leo walk in with a tray of water, a plate of pizza, and pills.

"Derp! you awake!" He said in a cheerful voice and walked over to me.

"What..? What happened..?"

"Well... your head started to crack, and then blood bursted out..."

My eyes widen. "H...How..? Is that even possible?"

"No, he doesn't know how that happened.. Oh! here." He handed me the small blue tray. "You should be hungry... and Donnie says to take these.." He points out the pills. "He doesn't want you to get a serious headache.."

"O-oh... okay..." I stared down at the pizza, and looked up to watch Leo walk out of the room and close the door. I stared back to the pizza and walked over to the table. I set the tray down and shoved the pizza into my mouth, As if I had never ate anything in years. I gulped down the pizza and took my pills and water. As I did so, I heard voices outside the door. My curiosity took over and I snuck over to the door. I then brushed my brown bangs out of the way and pressed my ears against the door and listened to the voices.

"Is she alright in there?" Mikey asks, frightened.

"Yep, even awake." Leo says in a cheerful tone

"Can I go in to see!?" He bursts out

"No, Let her have some rest. She'll need it if she ever is going to get better" Donnie says with a serious tone.

"How did her head burst open anyways?" Leo asked, really concerned.

"I'm not sure.. It could have been the negativity and air pressure that-"

"Blah blah blah, cut it short shell head!" Raph yelled out. Donnie sighed deeply

"Her head explode."

I have a confused look on my face and I press harder against the door. The door creaked some and then swung open, making me fall out. "BLAAAH" I screamed and watched myself hit the ground. All the turtles turned at me, dropped everything and ran over.

"Are you alright?" Leo asks and helps me up.

"Yea... Im fine..." I somewhat growl deeply until I realize what im doing and stop. I noticed Donnie had a suspicious look on his face

"You sure?" He looked over at me. I nodded nervously and felt a hard squeeze around my stomach. I let out a long "OOOF" and looked down to see who was doing it, and found Mikey hugging me. My eyes softened with a smile.

"Here, we should check out your blood pressure now that your awake." Donnie walked over as Mikey un hinged his tiny arms. Donnie puts his hand on my shoulder and my eyes widen.

"Alright! lets-" He notices my eyes turning black. "...Derp..!?"


End file.
